reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Cheats in Redemption
Cheats in Redemption are ways on how to make the game easier and not complicated but this will block achievements and saving. How to enter cheats To access the cheats, go to the Options menu and select the "Cheats" option. Then press 'Triangle' (PS3) or 'Y' (Xbox 360) and type in the cheat phrase. Once activated, you cannot save the game or obtain Achievements/Trophies and will have to load a previous save to do so once more. That means you cannot use cheats to finish a hard mission, because you won't be able to save afterwards. Therefore it is not advised to cheat and then do anything worth saving, unless you don't want to proceed in the game. Some cheats can also be found in the bottom corner of in-game Newspapers or written on the walls of certain structures. Note: Cheats do not require capitalization to be inputted correctly, although they do require the correct commas and punctuation, some cheats may only work for the PS3. List of Cheats Notes *The invincibility cheat is bugged and may turn off randomly during gameplay, particularly when entering dead-eye, fast traveling, or hogtying NPCs. This is most likely due to the fact that dead-eye and the act of hogtying grant temporary invincibility overriding the cheat, but do not re-enable the cheat after it is done. *The infinite ammo cheat is glitched and may turn off if changing outfits. *The gun set 1 cheat may not work on some consoles. *The "MAN IN UNIFORM" cheat does not work if playing as John Marston. Simply be given a message stating: "You cannot activate this cheat during any activity." This is likely because the US Army uniform, the US Marshal uniform, and the Bureau uniform cannot normally be obtained until after the game has been completed, thus preventing John from legitimately wearing them. *Players can't spawn a stagecoach while inside a building, but can glitch one inside a building by standing near one and spawning the coach; the stage coach might spawn directly in the building. This glitch can also get you to places you normally can't go. *The cheat to make the player drunk may cause the price to disappear when drinking, still be charged however it will not alert of this, the "-$5" will disappear. (requires further confirmation) *The correct cheat for gun set one has no period at the end, however when viewed in the newspaper, it does. Rockstar Games Social Club Challenge Several additional cheats can be activated by signing up to the Rockstar Games Social Club. The following cheats do not need a code to be activated, instead the player has to 'Claim' those cheats from the website which will be automatically activated on the console. (An internet connection will be needed) It may also require you restart the game to let the cheats sync with your game. http://socialclub.rockstargames.com/ Cheat Rewards Upon finishing challenges (For Social Club members only) set by the Rockstar Games Social Club, certain cheats are given. Unlike the cheats above, there is no code to be input. Here are the current challenges and corresponding reward cheats: Category:Gameplay Category:Red Dead Redemption Category:Cheats